Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a fastening arrangement of a sensor element, in particular a camera, on a fastening element of a motor vehicle.
German patent document DE 10 2008 050 320 A1 discloses a carrier device for fastening to a screen, in particular a windscreen, of a motor vehicle. The carrier device comprises a carrier plate that can be fastened to the screen, which is created at least in some regions from a plastic and by which at least one camera, one sensor or suchlike are borne. The plastic of the carrier plate is displaced by a filler material, in particular a glass filler material.
The carrier plate can comprise a carrier arrangement having two upper carrier elements and two lower carrier elements, against which the camera is to be loaded with a force that is orientated in one direction. This force is generated by a spring arrangement having two spring elements. The camera is pressed against reference areas of the carrier elements by means of the spring elements.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a fastening arrangement of a sensor element, in particular a camera, on a fastening element of a motor vehicle, wherein the camera is held on the fastening element in a particularly cost-effective manner.
In such a fastening arrangement of a sensor element, in particular a camera, on a fastening element of a motor vehicle, the sensor element is held on a holding element of the fastening element by means of a force. Here, the force is generated by a spring region of a spring element of the fastening arrangement. When loaded with this force, which is orientated in one direction, the camera is thus held on the holding element.
According to the invention, the spring element has at least one second spring region connected at least indirectly to the first spring region and runs at an angle, in particular perpendicular, to the first spring region, which the sensor element adjoins in a second direction that runs at an angle, in particular perpendicular, to the first direction. In other words, the spring element, with its two spring regions, enables a multi-axial fastening of the sensor element on the fastening element, since the spring, with its two spring regions, can act along a first axis, i.e. in the first direction, and along a second axis, i.e. in the second direction.
The first spring region thus fixes and fastens the sensor element on the holding element relative to the fastening element, while the second spring region of the spring element serves as a bearing for the sensor element and, if necessary, enables, at the same time, a tolerance compensation, as a result of production-related tolerances of the fastening element and/or sensor element. Thus, several functions are integrated into the one spring element. This functional integration keeps the number of parts of the fastening arrangement low, which entails particularly low costs for the fastening arrangement. Furthermore, a particular low weight of the fastening arrangement results from the low number of parts, which benefits a low weight of the motor vehicle that is designed, for example, as a personal motor vehicle.
Preferably, in the fastening arrangement according to the invention, only the one spring element is provided, by means of which the sensor element is held on the fastening element. This keeps the number of parts, the costs and the weight of the fastening arrangement according to the invention particularly low. Moreover, a simple, fast and cost-effective assembly of the sensor element on the fastening element is thus carried out, since only the one spring element is to be assembled.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the holding element of the fastening element has a receiver, in particular an undercut, in which the sensor element is held by means of the force caused by the spring element. To that end, the sensor element, in particular a housing thereof, preferably has a receiving part, wherein, advantageously, an outer contour of the receiving part is formed at least in some regions as a counter contour that at least substantially corresponds to a receiving contour of the receiver. Thus, a particularly precise assembly of the sensor element on the fastening element is possible, such that the sensor element can be positioned and fastened in a simple manner in a desired relative position with respect to the fastening element. The spring element can at least substantially compensate for potential, in particular production-related tolerances, in particular by means of the second spring region.
It is thus possible, for example, to configure and assemble the sensor element at least substantially with angular precision relative to the fastening element. This is then particularly advantageous if the sensor element is formed as a camera. Here, this can be, for example, a so-called night-vision camera, by means of which images can be taken, even at night, and can be depicted on at least one screen in a cockpit of the motor vehicle.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the spring element is locked with the fastening element. To that end, the fastening element has, for example, at least one locking element, with which the spring element is to be locked or clipped. This locking or clipping enables a particularly fast, and therefore fast and cost-effective, assembly of the sensor element on the fastening element, which leads to considerable cost savings, in particular in line with series production with a large number of units.
Furthermore, it has been shown to be advantageous if the spring element has a third spring region connected at least indirectly to the first spring region and runs at an angle, in particular perpendicular, to the first spring region, which the sensor element adjoins in the second direction, wherein the first spring region is arranged between the second and the third spring region, in particular at least substantially in the center. Thus, the sensor element can adjoin the spring element on both sides of the first spring region, such that a particularly defined and, in particular, tilt-free clamping of the sensor element on the fastening element is implemented. This has a benefit for the positioning of the sensor element relative to the fastening element, and thus the functional fulfillment of the sensor element, since this is configured in a defined manner relative to the fastening element and also relative to the remaining motor vehicle.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the spring element adjoins the fastening element via the second and/or third spring region in the second direction. This means that the second and/or third spring region is arranged between the fastening element and the sensor element, wherein the second and/or third spring region rests at least indirectly against a plane of the fastening element pointing towards the sensor element and running at an angle, in particular perpendicular, to the second direction. Thus, the sensor element is configured with particular precision relative to the fastening element and thus to the remaining motor vehicle. In particular, tolerances can thereby be compensated for particularly advantageously.
The sensor element can be held, in particular pressed, by also applying the force of the spring element in the direction of the plane of the fastening element and thus, if necessary, against the second and/or third spring region. In other words, the sensor element is loaded with force by means of the spring element, in particular by means of the first spring region, both in the first direction and in the second direction, such that the sensor element is held to the fastening element particularly tightly and precisely at the same time.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the spring element has a grip region that connects to the first spring region and runs at an angle to the first spring region, by means of which grip region the spring element can be handled. This means that the spring element is to be assembled on, and disassembled from, the fastening element in a particularly simple, comfortable and thus fast and cost-effect manner via this grip region that runs at an angle to the first spring region. In particular, it is possible to carry out the assembly of the spring element from above in the vertical direction of the vehicle in a particularly ergonomic manner for a person carrying out the assembly.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the spring element is formed in a single piece, which keeps the number of parts, the weight and the costs of the fastening arrangement according to the invention particularly low. Alternatively, or in addition, the fastening element can be formed in a single piece, which also leads to a low number of parts, to a low weight as well as to low costs.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the fastening element is formed from a plastic. This keeps the weight of the fastening arrangement low, which leads to a particularly low weight of the motor vehicle.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the spring element is at least substantially formed from a metallic material. This has a benefit for the elastic properties of the spring regions, wherein these can be formed with particular elasticity. Thus, the sensor element can be held tightly on the fastening element under application of a relatively high level of force.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment below, as well as with the aid of the figure. The features and combinations of features specified in the description above and the features and combinations of features specified below in the description of the figures and/or in the figures only can be used not only in the combination specified in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without exceeding the scope of the invention.